


Something There

by roserosa



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Authors Choice Square, M/M, Necromancer!Kurt, werewolf!finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserosa/pseuds/roserosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finn moves in with Kurt, Rachel and Santana, everything seems great. He seems like the perfect room mate but when Kurt has to travel into the city for work, Finn has to go with him. That's when things turn out to not be so simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final fic for the Fuckurt Trope Bingo 2.0.
> 
> This was my author's choice square so I went for a Werewolf AU. This is a little different to how I usually write these two in these roles but I had a lot of fun with this fic.
> 
> Bonus note: All the characters mentioned are Supernaturals so if anyone can guess what Rachel, Santana and Sam are then I'd love to write you a fic about your character and ship of choice in this verse - provided it's not Finn or Kurt with anyone else ;)

“We're getting a new roommate,” Rachel said as I dropped down into a seat in front of our breakfast bar. I looked over my shoulder at her, dressed in her running clothes as she stretched on the living room floor.  
“Since when? We've not even interviewed anyone yet,” I pointed out, turning around fully on my stool and crossing my arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flicker and realized we had extra company. I was starting to wish that ghosts needed rooms of their own, otherwise, we'd have already had someone ready to move in. On the floor, Rachel shrugged, stretching again as she climbed back to her feet.  
“It's someone Santana knows. He's a friend of her regular feed or something. She said he seems nice enough,” she explained. I frowned, trying to remember the dark haired man that seemed to come around once a month. I think his name was Puck or something but he was the only one of Santana's feeds that she actually invited over. I'm pretty sure it's in case she ever gets a girlfriend and doesn't want the two parts of her life to ever mix.  
“So he's either a werewolf or in security?” I checked, turning back to the breakfast bar to grab a banana from the fruit bowl. I peeled it as Rachel stopped, frowning as she tried to remember what our other roommate had told her before she nodded.  
“I think he's both actually,” she said. I had to raise an eyebrow at that. Werewolves around here was rare enough as it is, the pack only lived on the other side of the state but this meant that the Anderson's had two werewolves under their thumb and that was actually kind of a scary thought. I huffed to myself, squeezing the fruit in my hand a little too tightly. Behind me, I heard Rachel open the front door and I turned back around quickly.  
“Avoid the park, Rach. Someone's been dropping iron nails all over the place,” I called out in warning and she groaned as the door slammed shut behind her.

***

The city I lived in was small and you wouldn't find it on a map. Only built within the last ten years or so, Dullahan City was situated near Lake Ontario, close to the border with Canada. It wasn't the biggest city around but it was populated purely by supernaturals and ran by the Anderson family and their Sorcerer cohorts. We didn't have to deal with the Senior Andersons' very often as they were based in nearby Vermont but the youngest son, Blaine had lived with us until very recently. He'd been my best friend but his Dad had wanted him to get his own place closer to the office.

We don't get people moving into the city that often, not unless they were brought in by Anderson Corp. It didn't matter if we didn't actually work for the company, we all owed them in one way or another. As a Necromancer and the only professional Spiritualist in residence, I was called to not only to call up the spirits when the police's Necro division was busy but also to reassure any residents when they felt the need to contact the spirits of someone they lost.

  
Which was why I was preparing the dining room for such a visit when the door opened and Santana stepped in, a tall man our age following her. He was pretty handsome, his brown hair gelled but kind of messy, dressed down in a plaid shirt, t-shirt and jeans. He had a duffel bag slung over one shoulder and they both stopped when they saw me placing the tablecloth over the dining table. Santana's lips turned up into a small smirk as she gestured towards me.

  
“This is Kurt. He's not had a date in months so he's probably trying to impress you already,” she commented, practically ignoring me as I straightened up and rolled my eyes. I held out a hand towards the man instead, smiling at him in greeting.

  
“Ignore her. She's a bitch. I'm Kurt,” he introduced. He chuckled and there was something wolfish about his grin as he took my hand in his and squeezed.

  
“Oh don't worry. Puck's told me all about her. I'm Finn,” he replied. When he dropped my hand, however, I could see him looking around at the candles all set up. I was glad my gear was all still in its bag underneath the table, I didn't need him questioning where I got my bones and things quite yet. The guy deserved to be able to settle in first.  
“I've got a consultation here in a little while so I'd prefer if you weren't here. But feel free to check out the backyard, see if it suits your needs,” I explained. Surprise flashed across his features for a moment before he turned to the French doors at the back of the house.

  
“Thanks, Dude. Will you be around for dinner later? I was hoping we could all eat together,” he asked. I wasn't used to being called dude and I realized that I kind of liked it. It was nice to be treated just like another guy for once and I nodded.

  
“Sure. I'll text Rachel later and let her know.”

  
Finn practically beamed at me before he raced outside.

  
***

  
After dinner that night, both Rachel and I found ourselves a little enamored by Finn. Not in a creepy way or anything, we weren't about to fight over his affections or anything but he was cute and sweet and was trying his best to fit in.

  
He was totally different to Puck and he really wasn't what we'd been expecting.

  
Weeks passed and we all got used to each other.

  
We'd only really see each other in the morning and the evenings over meals. Finn would disappear early and then most nights he'd disappear out again. I didn't know if it was work or if he was running around as a wolf but I always saw him fully dressed. I wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

 

***

 

Eventually, the time came for my next show. It had been a few months and I wouldn't be getting back on the tour circuit for another few months but my manager had suggested this one as a precursor to a TV show I had coming up. I was basically going to be meeting B-List celebrities and 'contacting' dead relatives who had inspired them to do what they did now. It would all be easy to research but to excite my audience I needed to remind them who I was first.

  
Not that they really needed the reminder.

  
My show was a one-night-only event in New York City and of course, it was sold out.

  
I'd planned on making my own way but the moment I'd informed Blaine that I was heading into the city for the night he'd insisted on finding me a car and a driver. He said it was because he wanted me to enjoy myself but I wasn't so sure about that. He was keeping something from me but I didn't know what. I'd planned on asking Sam but then everything had gotten so busy and now it was too late. By the time I'd tried to call him this morning but it had gone straight to voicemail, informing me that he was spending the next few days in the lake. I would have had to track him down and convince him to return to his human form to ask him and it was just too late now.

 

***

 

I was standing with my travel case packed with all the essentials in front on the house when a sleek black SUV drove it up. It was very similar to my precious Navigator but I had a feeling this one was actually bulletproof among other things. When the driver's side window rolled down I was surprised to see Finn inside.

  
“Hey! Ready to go?” He asked. I stared at him for a second, trying to take this scenario in. I knew Finn was in security and that he worked for the Andersons. I didn't realize that he was working under Blaine directly or that he could be used for private security. I knew I shouldn't complain, at least I already knew that I got along with Finn and maybe we could even go for a drink after my show.

  
The only problem was that I didn't know why I needed security, werewolf security at that as the theater would have their own people.  
“Is something wrong?” Finn's voice drew me out of my reverie and I shook my head.

  
“No. Just pop the trunk,” I told him, moving around the back to dump my case back there.

  
I guessed I'd have a few questions to ask on the journey.

  
***   
  
We'd left early that morning and by the time we reached our hotel in New York City, it was late afternoon. I'd have a couple of hours to check out the theater and prepare which I'd have to take advantage of as soon as possible. We listened to music and chatted most of the way but I didn't get the chance to ask what he was doing here.

  
I pulled my case out with Finn's duffel and we trundled into the hotel lobby.

  
“We should have two rooms booked under the name Hummel?” He asked the receptionist as she smiled at them. The woman was serving them was young and pretty, eager to please as she checked the computer immediately for their reservations. After a few clicks, her face was marred by a frown.  
“I'm afraid there's been some kind of mix-up. We only have one room under that name,” she informed us. “Is there a different name we could try?” She asked, clearly trying to be helpful. I had a sinking feeling in my gut that Blaine hadn't bothered booking us into separate rooms. I should never have agreed to let him do this but he'd been so insistent about the driver and...

  
I really needed to find out what was going on here.

  
“Try Anderson or Hudson,” I suggested anyway, feeling Finn begin to fidget next to me. The receptionist shook her head again and I pasted a smile on my face.  
“The one room will be fine then. Thanks for checking anyway.”

  
I could have complained but I didn't have the time and I was sure Blaine would have gotten us a room with two singles. I hadn't exactly spoken to Blaine about Finn before and this was just a business trip. I didn't mind sharing a room with the other man for a night. We probably wouldn't even be in it long but I was getting the story out of him and soon.

  
A bellboy hurried over to us and I pulled what I'd need from my case before I handed it over to him and gestured for Finn to do the same once he'd grabbed our room key.  
“We need to go straight to the theater. Do you need to grab anything before we go?” I checked. Finn seemed to look around the lobby before he shook his head.  
“No, let's go. I need to check out the theater anyway.

  
***

  
Finn had done exactly what he said he'd would once he'd arrived and he'd required me to sit in my dressing room and wait. It was frustrating but it gave me the chance to start burning some vervain and read over some of the information my manager had already texted over she'd gathered on some of the audience from a bar across the road. Yeah, it might sound like cheating but just because I was a necromancer didn't mean that I wanted to be contacting ghosts throughout my shows. All most people wanted was reassurance and not all ghosts would be willing to provide that.

  
I looked up from my phone for the third time in the last ten minutes and huffed. Finn had been gone ages and I was getting impatient. I had stuff to do, I couldn't be waiting for him to what? Check out a threat that I didn't even know about? This was fucking ridiculous.

  
The dressing room door opened and Finn stepped inside, looking around the dressing room and that was kind of it.

  
“What the hell is going on?” I snapped, stalking forwards as he shut the door behind him. He looked down at me, his lips pressed together in a thin line.  
"Nothing. Blaine just wanted to make sure you had good security for once," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes at that,  
“If that was the case he'd have told me that. What's really going on, Finn?” I demanded, my hands shaking slightly. I wasn't a violent person but I was reaching the end of my tether and I kind of wanted to hit him.

  
“Sorry. I can't say anything. Just be careful out there,” Finn told me.

  
I shook my head before I shoved past him and out of the door.

 

***

  
My show went well and afterwards I retired to the bar at the front of the theater. I'd usually go back to my dressing room and cool down for a bit, wait for everyone to disappear and then get changed. The leather pants I was wearing felt sticky on my skin after being under the stage lights but the flowing white shirt kept me cool.

 

I was downing my third glass of wine when a handsome man slipped onto the bar stool next to me. He was around my height, brown hair carefully styled and an incredibly handsome face. I let my eyes rove over him for a second before I turned back to my drink.

 

  
“Can I get you another?” I jerked slightly, noticing that the man was speaking to me. I half-turned on my seat so I could see him better.  
“White wine, please. I'm Kurt,” he said, offering out a hand. The man took it, his skin feeling a little too warm against mine. He squeezed my hand and grinned at me.  
“I know. I was at your show. I'm a big fan. Brody,” he introduced, raising my hand to his lips and kissing it. I could practically feel my cheeks flush.  
“A big fan of a spiritualist huh? Should I be worried?” He teased, finishing his glass as he waited for the new one to arrive. He pushed the empty aside and leaned forwards, keeping his body language open.

  
“Well, I might want to use you for your ghost talking powers but I'm more in the audience to appreciate the man himself,” he commented, leaning in closer. He paused for a moment, his nostrils flaring but he seemed to relax pretty quickly.

  
That was until a hand dropped down onto his shoulder, nails digging into the shoulder as the hand started to change, nails breaking and turning into claws as hair started to grow through the skin. My head jerked up and I saw Finn stood there.

  
“What are you doing?” I hissed, looking around to see if anyone had noticed his hand. Everyone seemed to busy but Finn pulled away, his hand now back to normal.  
“That's what I should be asking you,” he hissed at me and I clattered to my feet. I expected Brody to freak out, to demand to know what was going on but instead he laughed.  
“Should have gotten out of here when I smelt you, huh, Finn?” He asked, his eyes sparkling. Before I could move, Brody had thrown a punch at Finn and the taller male ducked, grabbing Brody's shirt and slamming him against the wall.

  
“Who's paying you?” Finn growled, slamming Brody back against the wall again. They were starting to get looks now and I swore to myself. Why did the guy interested in me have to turn out to be another werewolf who was apparently being paid? Brody laughed again, kicking out at Finn so he could pull away from his grip and duck under his arm.  
“You want to find out? Better catch me,” he taunted before he darted away. Finn moved to go after him but I grabbed his arm.

  
“Don't! Everyone is staring,” I hissed. As Finn returned to his senses he looked around, saw the middle-aged women surrounding him staring, most of them edging closer to the other men at the bar. He cursed before he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bar and towards the backstage.

  
***

  
I slammed the hotel door shut behind us as we finally found ourselves alone.

  
“What the hell was that,” I demanded, Finn scowled at me, turning around to kick at a dressing table chair.

  
“I told you to be careful and you went out alone! That guy was a Mutt, Kurt! If he'd have gotten you alone you could have been in real danger!” He shouted, I scoffed and turned around, stalking further into the room.

  
“I think I'd have time to get out of there whilst he transformed, Finn,” I sniped, running my fingers through my hair, tugging slightly on the strands out of frustration.  
“He wouldn't have had to transform to do some damage," Finn growled, close behind me.

  
I felt hands on my arms before Finn turned me, tossing back down on the bed. He straddled me, holding both of my wrists above my head in one large hand. I stared up at him, wide-eyed, my heart going a mile a minute. Finn's face softened as he stared down at me.

  
“You're a high profile necromancer and not a weak one from what I've heard. All the Necromancers in town have been warned but since you need to travel with your job...Blaine thought it was best that you have someone with you but he didn't want to scare you...” Finn sighed and rolled onto the bed next to me. "We don't know who's been making Necromancers disappear, that's why I was hoping to get answers but I thought you'd be safe when I did..." Finn groaned, burying his face in his hands for a second.  
“Maybe I should have told you, we do have to live together after all,” he murmured.

  
I lay still, waiting for my heart to calm down even as my cheeks covered. Finn had been deliciously hot, his weight on top of me had felt perfect and my thoughts had drifted for a second. I was still mad at him and at Blaine for not telling me what was going on, but at least I know he hadn't just been acting infuriating and crazy for no reason. Still...  
“You really should have,” I told him. It was quiet for a moment before Finn burst out laughing right next to me. He sat up, scratching at the back of his head as he looked around the room.

  
“You're probably safer staying in the room tonight,” he mused “Wanna raid the minibar and order room service?” His first comment had made me want to lash out and the second made me want to burst out laughing so I did both, my laughter growing louder as Finn rolled back on top of me, clearly eager to get back at me for slapping him.  
I stared up at his face as he crawled back on top of me, wondering why he was so close.

  
“You going to keep teasing me?” He asked, stretching his fingers as if he was about to start tickling me. This was not a situation I wanted to be in, I was rather ticklish and well...I didn't need someone I live with to know that in case it was used against me.

  
“Only if you keep giving me a reason to,” I teased, reaching around to slap him on the ass. Finn jerked back slightly, his eyes wide and that gave me the chance to push him gently off of me. I rolled on top of him instead, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, my lips lingering close to his before I pulled away and got to my feet.

  
“But I'll get started on the minibar if you call room service,” I told him, laughing quietly as Finn groaned behind me and sat back up. I could have sworn that I heard him mutter,  
“Spoilsport.”

  
I still wasn't quite sure what to make of Finn or this but...as long as I knew what was going on, I thought that he and I could get on pretty well. For now, I was willing to take things one night at a time and tonight...well...we had a hotel room that neither of us was paying for to enjoy.


End file.
